


Release

by bloodredrosez



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Accidental Plot, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, literally pwp practice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredrosez/pseuds/bloodredrosez
Summary: Too shy to initiate something he's not sure is wanted with Satoshi, Daisuke turns to Dark for some lessons in love. But for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction: dark to light, black to white. DarkxDaisuke, KradxSatoshi, KradxDark.**STORY CURRENTLY BEING MOVED HERE FROM AFF.NET**
Relationships: Dark Mousy/Krad, Dark Mousy/Niwa Daisuke, Hiwatari Satoshi/Krad
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Irresistable

**\- Part I: Irresistible -**

February 03, 2007

“You’re back already?” Dark asked from across the room, causing Daisuke to jump guiltily on his way across the room. He turned to glare at Dark’s back from where the thief was sitting, supposedly watching T.V. but obviously still aware of his surroundings to a high extent.

“I met with Hiwatari-kun,” Daisuke said, trying for a casual tone and utterly ignoring the fact that it was quite late.

“Don’t you think it’s about time you called him Satoshi?” Dark smirked, as Daisuke blushed slightly. “It’s been, what, five months now?”

“Six,” Daisuke mumbled. “You’ve been back for five months now, remember?” And he was almost sorry about that, because while Dark had been distracting enough in his head, he was infinitely more distracting in person.

“Well, did you have fun?” Dark asked flippantly, giving Daisuke a devastating smile that left no doubt in his mind that Dark wasn’t thinking about anything all that innocent. Becoming a brilliant shade of crimson, Daisuke turned away hastily, fumbling for the doorknob and calling out a hasty goodnight. He shared a room with Dark, but the other rarely slept before midnight.

Reaching the relative sanctuary of their room, Daisuke threw himself on his bed, sighing as he thought about how much his life had changed. After the twins had left, called to live with their parents abroad, he’d been unbelievably depressed. Part of it was losing Riku, but most of it was due to the fact that he missed Dark, more than he had thought possible. In that mood, he’d started to paint a portrait of Dark, determined to capture even how Dark had always seemed to him—mysterious, strong, daring, loyal, and somehow unattainable.

If Daisuke had told his grandfather or mother what he had been doing, they might have warned him about the potential magic he was unleashing with every stroke of his paintbrush. Instead, Daisuke worked on the portrait in secret, but decided that the portrait looked unfinished without Dark’s black wings—his true black wings, which Dark had never used for fear of harming Daisuke.

Dark had been part of what had brought Daisuke and Satoshi together, too. Satoshi had been the only one to understand what it felt like to have someone who had been so intimately connected with you now gone. But Satoshi was relieved that the psychotic angel-demon who had shared his body no longer had any power over him, whereas Daisuke’s feelings on the matter were much more complicated. They’d spent more and more time together until Satoshi had finally confessed to a clueless Daisuke the extent of his feelings.

Daisuke smiled, lying spread-eagled on his back, as he remembered. He hadn’t known what to do at first, simply staring at Satoshi, silent and overcome by emotion and surprise. But what he couldn’t say, he could show, and when they’d hugged, it had felt so right. Ever since then, they’d been slowly and carefully exploring new dimensions to their affections for each other. Satoshi was the deliberate, thoughtful one. Daisuke was more likely to be rash and impetuous, but they balanced each other well.

It was the balance, maybe, that did it. Daisuke showed Satoshi his art project when it was nearly finished, complaining that it didn’t have the right feel to it, that there was something missing. The likeness of Dark was almost perfect, but there was something he felt should be added to it—but he didn’t know what. So Satoshi had picked up the brush, and with Daisuke’s encouragement, modified a few details with a careful and talented hand—a feather here, the bright mischievous violet eyes, the slightly arrogant smile.

Later, Daisuke’s grandfather said that that was probably what had changed things: the mingling of magical power from both Hikari and Niwa, two lines famous for their abilities in art. Whatever the reason, the portrait had broken the seal of the Black Wings and brought Dark back without his homicidal blond counterpart. Not only had it brought Dark back, but it had brought him back as he had appeared in the portrait—with his own wings, and more importantly, in a separate existence from Daisuke.

Although Dark had a habit of driving Daisuke nuts…especially in regards to his relationship with Satoshi… Daisuke sighed, getting up from the bed to grab his pajamas in preparation for a shower. Taking love advice from the thief was a horrible idea, but at the same time, Daisuke knew he was really in need of advice. Besides, Dark practically seduced everything that lived, so technically there was no one better to learn from, right?

He’d been going out with Satoshi for half a year, and they’d yet to have done more than hold hands. They hadn’t even kissed yet, and Daisuke was wondering if it was because Satoshi thought he would be easily scared off. He hadn’t minded much at first when their relationship was still new, but now…he was a hormonal teenage boy, after all.

In the bathroom he turned on the shower, waiting for it to heat up. As soon as the steam became visible on the glass panels he stepped into the hot water and sighed. This was one of the things he appreciated most about being separate from Dark—it just seemed less awkward without knowing that Dark was there in his mind. Not that Dark ever said anything, but it was still a slight relief.

Warm water washed over limbs that had lengthened and a body that had become markedly less boyish. Satoshi had let slip something tonight, something about Daisuke looking more like Dark than ever, although to Daisuke’s eyes they still looked quite different. Dark was much taller even with the added height a summer’s worth of growth had given Daisuke, and it was obvious by the way everyone reacted to him that they clearly found him desirable.

Speaking of Dark…Daisuke squinted at the corner of the shower, seeing something in one of the ledges meant for soap. He recognized the black leather wristband that Dark liked to wear; he had probably forgotten to take it off when entering the shower. Still, the water couldn’t be good for the leather. Daisuke reminded himself to take it out when he was done.

The routine task of washing left Daisuke with more time to think than he would have liked, and he couldn’t but help but reflect on his former other half. He knew what Dark looked like in perfect detail, everything down to the smooth, tan skin and hard muscles beneath. The shape of his eyes and their unusual color, the way he moved, lithely and with a strange grace that was almost predatory. The tight clothing that Dark wore left little to the imagination, at least not to him.

Looking at the wristband on the shelf, Daisuke was suddenly hit with an image of Dark wearing nothing but the bracelet, as must have been in the case when he’d stepped into this shower earlier in the night. The simple band of black leather seemed suddenly a circle of endless temptation. Daisuke felt himself grow warm, a heat that was not entirely from the shower enveloping him as his thoughts turned a little erotic.

He bit his lip, unable to deny that Dark’s powerful attraction extended to himself. Even Satoshi had once admitted to something along those lines, although Daisuke had turned so red and had stammered so much in his reply that the subject had never been mentioned again. It seemed wrong to be fantasizing about Dark, but it was impossible not to. Everything about Dark was such a tease…

He could imagine how Dark undressed, taking off his shirt casually in a way that was unconsciously seductive, all the more so because it was so subtle. He could imagine the extra darkened color to those violet eyes, the look of want, and the thought of it brought a silent moan to his lips.

Daisuke’s hands ran down his body, imagining that they were Dark’s hands. They were talented hands, with long fingers and sensitive fingertips, tracing his nipples teasingly. How did Dark do this to him—weave a spell over him when there was nothing but the ghost of his thought here? And Daisuke was just powerless to resist.

He allowed one hand to drop to his hardening erection, closing his eyes and seeing only silky strands of violet hair and soft lips spread in a smirk that matched the expression in those dark eyes. He imagined Dark doing the same thing he was doing now, confidently pleasuring himself, hand wrapped around his swollen cock. What did he look like when he came? Daisuke started to slowly stroke his now achingly hard member, imagining longer fingers in place of his, a voice that was both husky and deep whispering his name in his ear.

He let the water cascade over his head as he leaned against the shower wall and slid down it halfway to be on the floor, his arousal jutting obscenely from the juncture of his thighs. He stroked faster and harder, hand sliding easily up and down the shaft as he imagined Dark's head thrown back, the thief's eyes closing in pleasure as hot come spurted from where his fingers encircled his cock. Daisuke wondered what he would taste like. He heard his own soft pants escape from between opened lips as he grew impossibly harder at the thought of sucking his counterpart off. He was so close, so close, and he was shivering slightly from passion. A small moan escaped his lips. “Dark…”

Cold air suddenly washed over his skin, prompting him to open his eyes in alarm, and his gaze met the last person he wanted to see—ironically the person of his fantasies.

“Yes, Daisuke?” The phantom thief peered mischievously into his mortified eyes. Daisuke scrambled to his feet and then his gaze followed as one long arm reached into the shower, past him—brushing against his chest in the process—to grab the leather wristband.

Dark examined the bracelet critically, shaking his head a little at its waterlogged state, as Daisuke gulped for air, mind freezing only on the fact that he had murmured Dark’s name, and it was entirely too obvious to the older boy what he had been doing. In fact, despite the circumstances, he was still aroused to the point that the need for release was almost painful.

“I-I locked the door,” he managed to mumble incoherently, to which Dark gave only a smug grin that made Daisuke only blush harder. Dark was a thief. Of course he wasn’t one to respect the sanctity of locks, not when he really wanted something. Daisuke looked at Dark helplessly and found that the expression in those violet eyes, which uncannily matched what Daisuke had fantasized would look like, held a mixture of amusement and lust that made Daisuke’s mouth go dry.

Dark put one hand on Daisuke’s chest and the other hand reached to turn off the water so he could be better heard. “So the real question is,” he murmured, his thumb playing with the pebble of Daisuke's nipple, “how do you want me?”

**\- TBC -**

A/N: I know it doesn’t start off in the most original way, but I was bored of writing meaningful and/or angsty stories on FFN and decided to have some fun with this multi-chapter PWP story. **Please review!**


	2. Inevitable

**NOTE FROM APRIL 2020** : This story was originally posted on AFF.net under penname "ElvenDestiny" on March 11, 2007. I am currently deleting all the stories I posted there and will be moving some of them to be archived at AO3. This was a totally shameless PWP? porn writing exercise before it ever turned into a real story so please mind the Explicit rating! There is eventually a plot in the chapters after this and the A/N at the end is also from 2007.

**\- Two: Inevitable -**

_So the real question is…how do you want me?_

Imagination, memory, none of it was anything compared to the real thing before him, to hearing those words from Dark’s lips. Did he even know what thoughts he had conjured up with that seemingly simple question? Now that the hot water had been turned off, the water droplets clinging to his body were beginning to cool, making everything almost unbearably sensitive.

Dark’s hand rested lightly on Daisuke’s chest, but he continued to play with what he could touch, eliciting a small gasp from the redhead, half out of desire and half from acute embarrassment. Daisuke fixed his gaze on the hollow of other’s throat, unable to keep himself from noticing how perfectly smooth and warm that skin seemed. He fought the temptation to touch.

“I…” He didn’t even know what he wanted to say, what excuse, but it didn’t matter because Dark’s mouth cut him off. Daisuke’s wordless response was muffled against the hard press of warm lips, and then Dark was kissing him as though his mouth were a direct link to other things entirely, tongue pushing boldly between his lips. It seemed only natural to yield to that demanding force, to allow Dark to explore him. Dark kissed him as if he were something to be devoured, a taste that the thief wanted to savor and couldn’t get enough of, ever. Every thought fled Daisuke’s mind.

The lips moving so bruising against his own finally lifted and Dark’s breath fanned across the moist flesh. “Close your eyes, Daisuke.” He hadn’t even realized he’d left them open, and as he complied, Dark’s mouth found his again. With his senses narrowed, Daisuke was even more aware of everything. Their kiss, the steady hand on his chest, only told him of all the places where he ached to close the distance between their bodies. Against his conscious will, his hands crept up to grip Dark’s shoulders.

As quickly and violently as it had begun, the kiss ended, leaving Daisuke gasping for breath and staring at Dark as the other stepped back. Hardly aware of what he was doing, he accepted the towel that Dark gave him, seeing only the lust in those deep violet eyes, the shadowed expression directed towards himself.

_Lust._

His imagination had never covered this point, the bridge between fantasy and reality. He’d assumed that it was all impossible, so what was the point of spinning out scenarios in his head about how they had moved from point A to point B? He’d imagined this very gaze just minutes ago when he had been alone but now that he was faced with it, he had no idea how he should react. _How do I want you? I just_ want _you_ , he wished he could say.

He was distracted from his scattered thoughts by a low laugh and Daisuke realized that he had indeed spoken that last part out loud even as Dark took back the thick towel and wrapped it around him. Automatically, he grasped the towel against himself, a curious sense of disappointment overtaking him for a moment. Seeing the sudden uncertainty in his expression, Dark hugged him briefly before clasping his wrist with a strong grip and leading him into their bedroom.

“Daisuke,” Dark began as Daisuke took a seat on the bed.

“I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe that you’re—that you and I—” Daisuke blurted out. He bit his lip before he could say anything more. It was embarrassing. But that didn’t diminish his desire at all. 

Dark half knelt before him and sealed his mouth over Daisuke’s, stealing his words with a gentle but no less passionate kiss. Both of them were breathless when he pulled away, and he said, “Don’t let it change anything between us, Daisuke. Pretend it’s someone else, if you want.”

Dark started to rise, not quite looking at Daisuke, both of them knowing who he meant. He was offering Daisuke a graceful way out, but Daisuke found that he didn’t want to take it. He reached out to stop him, hands grasping Dark’s upper arms, and waited until the darkened violet eyes were focused on him again. “No. I won’t pretend it’s someone else. It’s you, Dark, I’ve been pretending it’s you and now you’re here.” He swallowed slightly, hands tightening their grip. “It’s you.” 

Surprise flickered for a moment across Dark’s face, but was quickly overtaken by something else. Daisuke thought he had never seen such an expression in those beautiful dark eyes, and thought it was unlikely he would see it very many times at all. One emotion in them he did recognize; a kind of marvel. “You trust me, don’t you, Daisuke?”

Daisuke nodded without hesitation. “I’ve trusted you with my life before.” His voice was a little more than a whisper.

“Then let me show you. Let me teach you,” Dark said huskily. Daisuke could only nod as Dark began to unbutton the collared shirt he was wearing, his heart pounding in his chest.

He took in every detail he could see, relishing how close Dark was to him, and then suddenly realized that it was not enough simply to watch, not when Dark was available and oh-so-willing. The taller boy murmured in appreciation as Daisuke reached out to help him with his task, hand ghosting down his bared chest, just stopping at the edge of his jeans.

Then there was more than one sudden intake of breath when Daisuke’s hands crept lower, to where Dark’s erection strained against the rough, thick fabric. The slight sound that escaped Dark’s throat was addictive, and Daisuke touched him more fully, putting just the right amount of pressure without going too hard. The layer of cloth only added torture to Dark’s pleasure, and he moaned. Daisuke felt himself grow even harder at the sound; he hadn’t expected that, hadn’t known that he would be so aroused by the proof that Dark wanted him so much.

The towel wrapped loosely around him fell away as Dark pushed him back onto the bed, kissing him again. Daisuke gasped with surprise as Dark’s mouth finally left his and roamed to his neck; he was really sensitive there and Dark seemed to know it—how? The surprise was swiftly replaced with blinding desire as Dark simultaneously laved his tongue over his nipple and took his erection into his confident hand. 

Suddenly Daisuke was glad of the bed beneath him as Dark stroked his aching flesh. He arched up with a cry as the firm hand slid up the damp length of him, the water ostensibly making things less slippery. Dark paused to squeeze some slick oil into his hand from a bottle before resuming his grip, sliding hard all the way down to the base and then up again to the hyper-sensitive tip, where his touch gentled. Over and over Dark repeated the sequence, ignoring Daisuke’s moans and the nails that dug into his back.

“I’ve never—Dark…” Daisuke couldn’t complete the sentence. He couldn’t breath. Everything that came from his lips was short and gasping. “Dark, _please_ —”

Dark leaned over him, kissing his neck and collarbone, and then continued down to teasingly graze his nipple with teeth. Daisuke cried out at the sensations, letting go of Dark as he turned his head to the side, eyes fluttering shut. His back arched as he bucked his hips against Dark’s hand, the sensitive head of his shaft rubbing against the palm with every wild movement. In response, Dark’s hand closed even tighter around his shaft, and it was all it took to push Daisuke over the end. Daisuke’s fists clenched tight and his whole body drew taut as he erupted, hips jerking as Dark continued to pump his shaft, catching the hot, sticky liquid of his violent release in his hand.

Daisuke dropped back onto the bed, not realizing for several moments that he was panting heavily and that Dark was drinking in the sounds as if it were music. His body felt weak and languid with the aftershocks of his climax, and he licked his kiss-bruised lips, trying to regain his composure as he watched Dark. Fine tremors still shuddered through him but he felt both drained and elated.

Dark leaned down to kiss him on the cheek, the gesture oddly chaste, and Daisuke’s arms came up to hug him. He could hardly believe that Dark was still half dressed, and for a moment Daisuke wanted nothing more than to make his lover lose control the way Dark had done to him. Even now, Dark’s gaze slammed over every inch of him until Daisuke almost imagined his skin heating where those eyes lingered.

He knew he was flushed, but the intensity of Dark’s focus almost made him instinctively try to cover himself. After what they had just done, though, it seemed absurd—and besides, he couldn’t deny that he liked the way Dark was looking at him or that it sent pleasure pulsing through his veins.

“Dark, that was…that was—” He struggled to find the words and couldn’t. Dark flashed him a smile, leaning in and brushing Daisuke’s hair out of his eyes.

“I know, Daisuke. You don’t need to tell me.” The rough tone of Dark’s voice, the slight edge of need that underlay his words, made Daisuke’s heartbeat speed up again.

“But, Dark,” Daisuke began, overwhelmed with emotion. “I want you to understand.”

Dark stretched out beside Daisuke, propped up on his side. “I do,” he said quietly, running his eyes over him again as if he could not get enough of the sight. He cupped Daisuke’s cheek and ran his thumb across his bottom lip. “But this isn’t the end, you know. I can show you so much more.”

Daisuke’s answer was a breathless _yes_ that was barely uttered. Without thinking, he pressed himself against Dark, feeling the coarse jean fabric against his legs, but also Dark’s utterly smooth skin. It placed his mouth near Dark’s taut nipple, and, thinking of what Dark had done to him earlier, he took it in his mouth, teasing the nub with his tongue.

But all of that was almost secondary, because he was acutely aware of the hardness pressed to the soft hollow beneath his hipbone, only a layer of cloth separating them, and when he experimentally shifted his hips, pressing closer, it drew a groan from Dark. A thrill of daring excitement racing through him, Daisuke slid his hand between the two of them, to the loose waistband of Dark’s jeans and then under.

Dark stilled, but Daisuke was mesmerized by his own task. He unbuttoned the jeans and then pulled the zipper down, his fingertips brushing Dark intimately, freeing him. “Daisuke…” Dark breathed, not quite a warning and not quite a plea. 

“You have more control than anyone else I know,” Daisuke said without thinking, not even only referring to this. It was almost too easy to bare Dark’s body, and he couldn’t help but stare, because he had never seen anything so beautiful. 

“Not when it comes to you,” Dark replied, shuddering at his touch. Daisuke let the words sink in, thinking of what he intended to do—and what they were doing. He shifted his body lower, sliding himself against Dark, a little hesitantly kissing a trail down Dark’s chest and lower. His skin was like heated silk covering the muscles beneath, and all along Daisuke was aware of being watched, of Dark’s uneven breathing as he moved until he was between the other’s thighs.

The sense of the power Daisuke had rippled over him as he pressed his cheek against Dark’s erection, adding to the excitement. Dark was looking at him, but he had never seen such an expression before—it was beyond lust, and in that moment, Daisuke was only aware that it was a kind of control, and a kind of trust, and also beyond both of those things. Dark’s hands cupped his head, threading the strands of Daisuke’s hair through his fingers, and Daisuke gently took him in his hand. He was long and thick, and so hard that Daisuke wondered if it almost hurt for him to be that aroused.

He couldn’t help but smile as he lowered his head and tasted him with his tongue. He looked up to see the former phantom thief bite his lip in a losing battle; Dark cried out. It wasn’t like anything Daisuke had done before. He tasted salty and a little bitter. The experience was overwhelming and the moans from Dark stirred his own lust again. Without hesitating further, Daisuke closed his mouth over the head of the cock and swirled his tongue around, sucking hard. 

Dark had his head thrown back, eyes closed with thick lashes forming delicate crescents, and he looked as if he were in either pain or ecstasy or both. Seeing it made it all the more real and Daisuke released him briefly only to take him slowly in his mouth again, this time trying to swallow his entire length. Dark’s hands tightened urgently in their clasp of his head, sudden moving to draw him away.

“No more, or I won’t last,” Dark said, laughing shakily, and their gazes locked. The laughter faded or changed into something different. His eyes were an intense violet. Without looking away from Daisuke, Dark took himself in his own hand, slicking himself with lubricant, the shaft gleaming and a drop of precome on the blunt head. Daisuke watched with wide eyes, unable to speak, some trepidation mingling with the increasing anticipation. Dark correctly interpreted the look, his own expression becoming composed and difficult to read.

“Daisuke…if this is too much, it doesn’t have to be now,” he said. “I want you to think of yourself before me, for this. I want you to have what _you_ want.”

“I want this,” Daisuke whispered. There was something about watching Dark touch himself that turned him on. He marveled at Dark’s incredible self-restraint, but at the same time it was almost frustrating. He wanted his lover to be passionate, to not hold back anything. He wanted for Dark to show that he was as affected by this as Daisuke was, not just doing a favor, no matter how touching the tenderness of Dark’s concern.

“It will hurt at first,” Dark was saying; Daisuke didn’t even hear the rest. His body was too busy demanding that they do this right _now_.

“I know,” Daisuke replied simply.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Please…” No wonder Dark was worried. Daisuke didn’t sound like himself—he sounded needy, lustful, and wanton all at once. Unvoiced were the thoughts reflected in his eyes, but Dark seemed to read them anyway. _You asked me if I trusted you. Now trust me._ “Damn it Dark, if you don’t take me, I think I’ll go insane.”

The frustrated statement startled a laugh out of Dark, one that felt like velvet brushing over Daisuke’s body, very masculine and at the same time affectionate. “As you wish.”

Then there were no more words, whispered or otherwise, because Dark’s mouth was on his, hot and sweet, and Daisuke felt like he was dissolving from the sudden clear need—Dark’s hunger riding right over all his emotions, taking him utterly. He had wanted evidence; this was all the proof he could ask for.

Dark slipped one finger into him and Daisuke unintentionally tensed, unused to the sensation but nevertheless excited by the thought of being able to drive Dark wild. In response, Dark only claimed his lips again, breaking the kiss only to coax him to relax before adding another finger, stretching him. The third took more time to get accustomed to, but by then, Daisuke wasn’t resisting it, too involved in other sensations.

Momentarily withdrawing his fingers, Dark ground his hips against Daisuke, his arousal roughly in contact with Daisuke’s, and then shifted so he could enter him slowly. Daisuke gasped, but found it hard to even think when Dark’s skillful hands stroked him even as he kept on pushing in. Daisuke bit his lip as Dark filled him completely, unsure of what to feel, and Dark was carefully still as he waited for Daisuke to adjust. It took a moment for Daisuke to realize that the other was trembling a little from the control that he was so determined to test.

It was hard to tell who was surrendering to their passion, or if they were merely both being consumed by the desire that ran white hot through their bodies. Dark began to move carefully when he felt Daisuke relax and saw him close his eyes, pushed to his limits by the heat and tightness. It took all his self-control not to thrust as hard as he wanted to. Instead, he concentrated on finding the right angle and then thrust his whole length in.

Daisuke cried out at the new sensations, contracting around Dark and tearing a similar cry from the other. He gripped Dark’s back, nails digging in, and the slight pain combined with the other boy’s pleas for more undid Dark’s control. He started thrusting faster and harder, caution now forgotten by both as pleasure overrode other concerns.

At the limits of what he could handle, Dark shifted, lifting one of Daisuke’s legs and thrusting in hard, not as rough as he could be, not this time, but unable to hold back all the same. He reached down and took Daisuke’s erection into his hand, stroking him while also repeatedly hitting the bundle of nerves deep within him. It wasn’t long before Daisuke was in a fit of passion and rising to meet him, caught between two kinds of pleasure.

The harder Dark pumped his shaft, slick with sweat and other liquids, the harder Daisuke wanted it. Dark grabbed Daisuke’s hips and with a couple more thrusts he tensed and bit his lip to keep from crying out as he came. Daisuke felt Dark spasm hard inside of him and the hot, liquid spurts of his seed filling him—then he was the one to cry out as his hips arched forward, frantic for contact, and he came messily across his stomach in a blinding rush.

Time had seemed to speed up for them and now it made up for it, lingering heavily over them and muffling the sounds of their gasping breaths. Daisuke shivered with the aftershocks of their passion, drawing the slightest of moans from Dark when his body contracted. It seemed almost unreal, that all those months of frustration and uncertainty had boiled over into this. It seemed even more unreal after Dark finally withdrew and Daisuke’s heartbeat slowed, no longer electrifying his pulse. 

After Dark helped him clean up a bit with tissues, they lay on the bed quietly together. Daisuke was a little surprised that Dark hadn’t left yet. Instead, the phantom thief was a very warm and solid presence next to him, not quite touching him. They were both content and sleepy. Idly Daisuke wondered if Dark stayed with all his other lovers and then tried to quell the sudden surge of jealousy he felt at the thought.

Dark wasn’t his; he wasn’t under any delusions and didn’t want to make this into more than it was. Because they were such close friends and partners, it wasn’t just sex…but it wasn’t something else, either. It was just like nothing he had ever felt before.

He was wanted. Daisuke was wanted, and not just by anyone, but by someone who could have anyone he wanted—anyone at all. It only took one of Dark’s molten-violet glances and normally rational people discovered a passion within themselves that they had never known. He brought it out in others, that magnetic attraction.

Daisuke had never realized how much those months with Satoshi had affected him. How many nights he had spent wondering if he wasn’t good enough? He had thought there was something wrong, something that was his fault. Why didn’t Satoshi want him, if he loved him in all other ways? Why had they never even shared a kiss?

Before he knew it, Dark was leaning over him, hand cupping his face and smearing away the tears that Daisuke hadn’t realized were trickling out of his eyes. “Daisuke…what’s wrong?”

He sounded panicked, the concern in his tone jolting Daisuke out of his thoughts. “Nothing, Dark, don’t worry.”

“I hurt you,” Dark said angrily to himself. Daisuke’s vehement denial only added to his confusion. Daisuke’s tears flowed a little faster, leaving Dark helpless, not knowing what to do. In all the time they had been together, Dark had only seen Daisuke cry a few times, and he seemed entirely too vulnerable at the moment. But after few shuddering breaths, Daisuke wiped away any lingering trace of tears from his cheeks and looked up to see Dark’s eyes, oddly bright as if with the sheen of tears as well.

“Don’t, Dark, please,” he said, shocked.

“Tell me what’s wrong then.” 

“Nothing…I’m not lying when I say that, Dark. I just wanted this so much, to be close to you again.” Daisuke looked away. “Dark, this isn’t a dream, right?”

Before Dark could reply, he continued. “I dreamed of you so much when you were gone. No one knew, not even Satoshi. Sometimes it was like you were with me, like you were on the other side of the mirror, and I could just barely see you.”

Dark was silent, listening to Daisuke’s drowsy voice, but he knew perfectly what it felt like. He couldn’t remember much of those times, but he knew there had been moments when they almost seemed close again.

“No, it’s not a dream,” he tried to reassure Daisuke, but it didn’t relieve his own unease. He didn’t regret any of it, but maybe it had still been a mistake. He wanted only the best for Daisuke.

But he couldn’t help but wonder, as they fell asleep, if maybe the heart in danger of involvement was really his own. Because Daisuke was Satoshi’s, and yet, even now, there was something in Dark that was possessive, that wanted Daisuke for himself.

Daisuke lay curled against Dark, and the thief hesitantly let his arm wrap around him. The sound of soft, even breathing calmed his thoughts, but Dark couldn’t help but notice the flare of satisfaction such a simple movement had given him. There it was, that desire again that went beyond physical lust…

But stealing Daisuke away from Satoshi was a temptation he had to resist at all cost. The Hikari family again…! Dark held his breath for a moment, thinking of his traditional adversary with a small pang. Not that he missed Krad, the psychotic maniac who had tried to kill him countless times, no, of course not. But everything had been much simpler when Dark’s main focus had been simply taking Hikari art.

Daisuke was not a precious artwork. Troubled, Dark pressed closer to Daisuke’s form, wishing for a moment in which they could be as close as one again.

There were some things that even a phantom thief could not steal.

* * *

A/N: Revised this chapter to prep it for the multi-chaptered story angle. Expect new pairings and interesting developments. **Please review!**


	3. Counterpart

Originally posted May 15, 2008 on AFF.net

**\- Part III: Counterpart -**

_No, it’s not a dream._

Dark was gone by the time Daisuke woke the next morning, which left him with some mixed feelings. After realizing that he was alone, he’d instinctively checked Dark’s side of the room, wondering if the phantom thief had simply gone back to his own bed to sleep for the night. No such luck there, either, but Daisuke’s sense of disappointment was mingled with relief—he wasn’t sure how to face his partner-newly-turned-lover yet.

He was still adjusting to the very thought and wondering what it meant. A nagging sense of guilt washed over him when he thought of Satoshi. Daisuke had betrayed his boyfriend, right? But it didn’t feel that way, because Dark had always been there first, and Dark was…what, exactly? He was more than just a partner and more than just a friend, and it had seemed so natural, like it wasn’t even a decision but rather a foregone conclusion. 

Before Daisuke had time to dwell on it for too long, the phone rang, startling him out of his uneasy reverie. Who could be calling this early? His heart sank at the sound of the voice on the other end.

“Daisuke?”

“Hiwatari-kun…i-its me,” Daisuke stammered back, the vague feeling of guilt suddenly becoming very sharp and clear. He didn’t _regret_ it, did he? If he regretted it, it seemed too much like a betrayal of what he’d felt last night, the amazing connection he’d had with Dark and that wholehearted acceptance that he’d basked thoroughly in. But if he didn’t regret it, then didn’t Satoshi’s faith in him mean anything at all? 

“Daisuke…are you listening?”

With a start, Daisuke realized he had been so caught up in his own feelings that he hadn’t heard anything that Satoshi had said. “Sorry, I was—”

“Daisuke, you have to listen,” Satoshi interrupted him, much to Daisuke’s surprise. He couldn’t remember a time when Satoshi wasn’t his usual polite and patient self, at least not in the recent six months of normal life. “I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

Satoshi’s voice actually sounded strained, as if he were worried about something. “When are you free? We should meet as soon as possible.”

“It isn’t something you can tell me now?” Daisuke pressed.

“No, I have to tell you in person.” Satoshi paused, the soft sound of an inhaled breath whispering over the phone line. A moment later, he spoke in a calmer voice, as if back to his normally distant and focused self. “Look, don’t worry, Daisuke. It’s important, but I won’t be at school today and I’m busy the entire day. Can you meet me at the park at seven tonight?”

“All right,” Daisuke agreed automatically, spurred by the urgency in Satoshi’s voice and concerned despite the words of reassurance. It wasn’t like the other boy at all to be cryptic like this and why would he be skipping classes? “Seven at the park.”

“Daisuke…I know this sounds odd, but please don’t mention this to Dark. Just tell him you’re going out but don’t tell him you’re meeting me. I’ll explain everything, okay? This has to do with him as well.”

The words were a shock but Daisuke heard the plea beneath Satoshi’s words—a quiet _please trust me_. Guilt wrapped around his heart again and he consented, hardly caring what he was saying to Satoshi. All his thoughts were circling around in his mind: why was Dark involved? It was impossible that Satoshi knew, but then, what was this about?

“I have to go, Daisuke. I’m sorry, but you’ll understand tonight.”

“Satoshi—” But before Daisuke got the name out, Satoshi had already hung up. Daisuke held the phone in his hand and looked at it as if it were an alien object, hearing the dial tone droning on. Satoshi had _hung up_ on him. 

His stomach felt as if it were a hollow, icy pit as another thought crossed Daisuke’s mind. Was Satoshi preparing to break up with him? Was that what was important enough to have to be said in person, but not important enough to be immediate? And maybe Dark’s involvement in this was understandable after all.

Dark would be absolutely furious at Satoshi if he hurt Daisuke, even emotionally, even if it was something that couldn’t be avoided… 

* * *

“How were you released?” He was pleased that his voice came out coolly, showing no sign of the sudden influx of feelings within him, especially the fear.

“Blunt and straightforward as usual, Satoshi. You should know by now that I’m not your average prisoner, just as you aren’t the average police commander.”

“If you could have done it yourself, you would have done it sooner.” Blue eyes narrowed, the expression in them cold.

“Don’t fool yourself. You’re glad that I’m back, aren’t you? Deep down inside, you missed me.”

“It’s ironic that you think that I’m fooling myself if that’s what you believe.” But Satoshi gasped involuntarily as a strong hand cupped his throat and forced his chin upward to reveal the delicate bone structure of his face, the aesthetic lines that made him such a target of adoration from his classmates.

“Word games, Satoshi, don’t become you.” The voice was rough, like the touch of sandpaper—it was painful, but at the same time, there was a certain masochistic curiosity to see what it really felt like against vulnerable human skin.

“Let go of me,” Satoshi hissed, but stood as if frozen, making no move to draw away. His heart pounded so hard that he knew the hand on his throat could feel his wild pulse.

“No.”

A statement with such finality, such confidence—Satoshi hated it, and desired it, because it was what he wished for himself. It was the aura of leadership, knowing that he had power over others, the knowledge backed by the utter faith in his own abilities. It was a simple demonstration through that one word.

“Let go!” But Satoshi’s voice sounded ineffective in comparison.

“Never. Haven’t you realized it yet?”

Satoshi’s hand came up in weak defiance, but it was oh-so-familiar and exciting, this burning along his veins, the sudden shortness of his breath in this dangerous, unstable presence. He closed his eyes to protect himself from the vision in front of him, too bright to look at, as if it were the sun.

Lips lightly brushing against his eyelids made him open them again and he heard a soft sigh of satisfaction. He hadn’t realized when it had happened, but he had been herded until he was pressed against the wall. The hand not gripping his throat was now resting on the wall; he was trapped.

“No longer hiding, Satoshi? You have such beautiful eyes…especially when you’ve finally given up those unnecessary glasses.”

“I gave up nothing,” Satoshi retorted on an exhalation of breath, but his claim was only met with a chuckle that vibrated up the entire length of his spine. His body was responding to the assault on his senses, no matter how much he resisted. 

“You are mine. First, foremost, and only. _Mine_.” 

Satoshi’s denial never came, because his lips were suddenly pressed against another’s in a bruising kiss. That mouth—hot, wet, tasting of electric and freedom—that tongue, exploring him with careless authority—those teeth, closing over his lower lip in a bite that was painful but not enough to actually harm.

It was this almost-tenderness that broke Satoshi out of his trance, because it wasn’t like this. It was pain and guilt and shame, but it wasn’t holding back, and this was. A hand slipped down to touch his undeniable arousal and Satoshi jerked back. He bit down on soft lips and tasted blood and surprise, then anger.

It was good, because Satoshi was angry. Angry and disgusted and despite it all, still wanting. He’d held himself back for so long with Daisuke, afraid of this other nature, but the darkness in his soul could never be buried deeply enough.

“No,” he spat out with the blood. Calm, rational, distant—that was what he was, _who_ he was. He reached for these things as his salvation. The hand on his throat suddenly tightened, choking him, but Satoshi’s concentration couldn’t be broken. With the memory of Daisuke’s face in his mind, he freed himself from the punishing grip.

“Never!” he flung back the word, intending to walk away from it all.

But he had missed his chance.

* * *

Daisuke put his hand on the doorknob and steeled himself for his meeting with Satoshi. His fingers trembled on the smooth, cool metal. He felt like a nervous wreck. He hadn’t been able to think of anything else for the whole day, and Dark’s prolonged absence grated on his nerves as well, although it also saved him from having to conceal his agitation. He couldn’t lie well, especially to Dark, who knew him so well.

At least this way he wouldn’t have to lie to Dark about the meeting in the park, as per Satoshi’s orders. But Daisuke found himself desperately wishing that Dark had been there, if only because Daisuke always felt a little surer of himself when in Dark’s presence. The thief had that effect on people as well—some of that outrageous confidence rubbed off on others, and Daisuke sorely needed that right now. 

With a deep breath, Daisuke opened the door and stepped out. It wasn’t quite night yet, but the waning sunset was already turning the sky to darker colors, purples and blues instead of reds and oranges. Daisuke turned back around to lock the door only to have a hand suddenly reach out to stop him.

He dropped the keys, whirling around only to see Dark’s surprised expression. Dark removed his hand from Daisuke’s, examining him for a moment. “You don’t need to lock it, I’m coming in.”

“Okay,” Daisuke said, realizing that Dark’s presence wasn’t going to be boosting his confidence at all anytime soon. The purely chaste touch of their hands had called back far less innocent memories, and Daisuke could feel the beginnings of a blush that he could only hope Dark wouldn’t comment on. 

“Where are you going, anyway? It’s late.” Dark stood in the doorway as Daisuke scrambled for an excuse. What had Satoshi said, exactly? He hadn’t given Daisuke an excuse at all, only told him not to tell Dark…

The pause wasn’t helping. Dark wasn’t going to go away unless Daisuke said something. His expression grew more intent. “Daisuke?”

“Just out for a walk,” Daisuke said in a breathless rush. “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry. I already ate dinner. I left some for you, or maybe you already ate as well?”

Dark gave him a look that clearly said that he knew Daisuke was hiding something, but his unhappiness was mitigated by the fact that Daisuke had perfectly legitimate reasons to be jumpy around him. Dark hadn’t missed Daisuke’s reaction to the brief touch, and Daisuke’s expression now practically asked him to let it go.

And really, he had to fight this newly intensified sense of protectiveness over Daisuke. “Just don’t be out too late,” Dark finally said, something in his chest twisting slightly at the instant look of relief that on Daisuke’s face. It looked like he’d made the right decision when he’d avoided the house the entire day—Daisuke obviously needed time to think about this.

“I won’t,” Daisuke promised. Dark nodded and then disappeared inside, shutting the door behind him and leaving Daisuke to sigh heavily. He hated lying to Dark, especially when he was successful at it. The look in Dark’s eyes had been affectionate as always, but Daisuke thought that violet gaze was warmer than usual. Or was he reading too much into it?

Daisuke looked down at his watch. It was already seven; he was going to be late. With his dread increasing with every step along the way, Daisuke ran for the park.

* * *

Reflexively, Daisuke looked down at his watch again, although only a minute had passed since the last time he checked. He had nothing to do but wait, so time seemed to have slowed to a crawl just to torment him.

It wasn’t like Satoshi to be late, and it was unbelievable that he would be over two and a half hours late. There was no one left at the park now and the wind was picking up, chilling Daisuke, who only had on a thin jacket. He had tried calling the Hiwatari residence but no one had picked up, and Satoshi had made the meeting sound so important that Daisuke didn’t want to simply leave. He’d spent the first hour imagining all sorts of reasons why Satoshi had been held up and was running late, but in the last half hour, Daisuke was beginning to doubt that Satoshi was going to show up at all.

Daisuke replayed their morning conversation again in his mind, wishing that it hadn’t taken place right when he’d just woken up—especially since he hadn’t gotten much sleep at all—and that he hadn’t been so inattentive. As worried sick as he had been over the thought that Satoshi was planning this meeting as an opportunity to deliver a breakup speech, he was more worried now that Satoshi wasn’t here.

Satoshi hadn’t been acting normally at all, but Daisuke had attributed it all to their relationship. But what if it had nothing to do with them at all? Satoshi could have run into some other kind of trouble; he was the police commander after all. Maybe he was on a case with a particularly bad criminal, like a serial killer—although the news hadn’t reported anything recently outside of the normal petty crimes. Even going along with that line of reasoning, Satoshi would have plenty of backup and help from the entire police force.

What Daisuke didn’t understand was why Satoshi couldn’t have told him whatever it was over the phone, especially if it was urgent. Was it an issue of trust? But Satoshi trusted Daisuke completely, which was why Daisuke’s guilt now was so strong.

Daisuke shivered and folded his arms across his chest, wondering what he should do. He wanted to continue to wait, but the park was silent, cold, and creepy at night. He had been waiting for nearly three hours now, he should give up. Satoshi wouldn’t have wanted him to wait so long, after all. He would expect Daisuke to have the common sense to go home.

Except now Daisuke was still waiting, because Satoshi had said that this was important. He got up and walked around a little, but then resumed his seat at the bench, dropping his head into his hands. His hands were so cold that he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore.

The sudden sound of rushing air made Daisuke look up, only to see a winged shape temporarily block out the sky. Dark spotted him almost in the same moment and came down in a flurry of agitated wind and feathers. 

“Daisuke, what the hell are you doing here?” If the words didn’t give it away, one look at Dark’s thunderous expression showed that he was furious. Belatedly, Daisuke remembered that there were people waiting for him as well, wondering where he had disappeared to.

“Dark—” The name emerged from painfully wind-chapped lips, but he didn’t get much further. Dark put his hands on both of Daisuke’s shoulders, punctuating each of his questions with a quick, hard shake.

“Is this about you and me? Are you still worried about last night? About Satoshi?”

“Dark, stop it!” Daisuke shrugged off the hands and stood up, feeling rattled. The sudden return of blood circulation to his legs made his feet tingle painfully with pins and needles, and he sat down again abruptly.

“What’s wrong?” The instant concern in Dark’s voice made him feel contrite.

Daisuke waved Dark off. “Nothing, I’m fine. Look, you didn’t have to be so worried about me. It’s not what you think…this wasn’t—” he was about to say that it didn’t have anything to do with what he’d done with Dark, but Daisuke fell silent. It seemed impossible that Satoshi would know, but he couldn’t be completely _sure_.

“Are you here waiting for Satoshi?”

Daisuke hesitated, remembering that Satoshi had explicitly asked him not to tell Dark. But it was a little too late for lying and Dark was here, reading the answer on his face anyway. “You were gone since seven. Have you been waiting for him for the last _three hours_?”

Daisuke nodded silently as Dark cursed, reaching out for his hand and feeling how icy it was. “Dark, Satoshi had something important to tell me.”

“What you mean is, he stood you up!” Dark shrugged out of his jacket and draped it around Daisuke’s shoulders, violet eyes practically glowing with anger.

Daisuke denied it vehemently. “Satoshi wouldn’t do that, and you know it. I’m worried, all right? I’m worried for _him._ Dark, what if something happened to him?”

The whole miserable day came crashing down on him then, and he began to shiver almost uncontrollably, more from the emotional stress of it all than from the cold. Seeing that, Dark’s eyes softened perceptibly as he put aside his anger.

“Daisuke, let’s go home. He won’t be coming so late anyway.” Daisuke knew that rationally, of course, but he hadn’t realized until now that what he had needed was to hear it from someone else. He had to be sure that he wasn’t betraying Satoshi…again.

Dark held him firmly as the two of them took off into the sky. Dazedly, Daisuke listened to the strong, slightly muffled sound of wingbeats, even as he felt Dark’s muscles working steadily to keep them aloft.

“Okay, Daisuke, tell me everything. What did Satoshi want?” 

* * *

He looked a little different, his bones jutting from his hips as if the experience of hunger had made him feral. The look in those eyes was even wilder than before, the color too bright, intense and feverish. His cheekbones were sharp angles that reminded Satoshi of delicate shoulder blades, equally sharp, potent with the promise of otherworldliness.

Satoshi suppressed a gasp as hands roved over him, divesting him of his clothes, careless of whether they ripped from violence or came naturally undone. He tried to cry out, but one hand moved from stroking the nape of his neck and covered his mouth until all he could taste was salty skin. The other hand rested on his tensed, flat stomach and then slid lower; he shuddered as the precise fingers brushed against his most intimate parts—shuddered with disgust, and need.

“You’ve missed this…” There was such dark satisfaction in those words.

Satoshi shook his head in denial even as his hips thrust forward, desperate for more contact. How could that voice sound so enthralling?

The teasing lasted for only a little while longer before fingers worked inside Satoshi’s body, a low murmur of triumph in his ear at the tightness. Satoshi moaned and then bit hard down on his lip. He felt revolted by his reactions, by this repeating nightmare, but he could not deny it. He could not deny how much he had longed for this again, and feared it. 

“Do you remember the way I taste, my body inside your mouth?” Satoshi closed his eyes against the visual assault, the perfect lines and muscles of that body, and wished that he could close his ears to the seductive, gloating words as well. The hand on his mouth was taken away, busy with the last pieces of clothing separating them. “Well?”

“No,” Satoshi replied, knowing that it would incite more anger, more passion.

A low growl met his single word. “Look at me.”

Satoshi obeyed unthinkingly and his vision was filled with golden skin that gleamed with the faint sheen of sweat. His was a terrifying beauty, all the more so when he was fully nude, his flagrant arousal jutting from those slender hips. He positioned himself over Satoshi and roughly pushed his smooth thighs wider apart.

As if the arrogance of that action had triggered some basic instinct, Satoshi suddenly thrashed in the iron grip and lashed out with hands that had curled into claws, aiming for the sensitive throat. Fingers caught his wrist a moment later, squeezing so hard that he felt as if the two bones of his arm were being ground together. Satoshi blinked back tears of hurt, but something caught his eye and the pain was momentarily forgotten. He watched in fascination as a single crimson drop of blood welled up from the shallow scratch that he had succeeded in making over the hollow of the collarbone.

“But you want to remember,” the harsh voice asserted. “Shall I remind you?”

A firm hand cupped him, stroking the stiff flesh and making Satoshi bite back a moan. He was brought to the edge with ridiculous ease, but then careful fingers tightened around the base of his erection like a ring, denying him release. Satoshi’s head fell back onto the pristinely white sheets, silky blue strands of his hair falling into his eyes and softening the wanton need so clearly defined in his face.

He felt his mouth being opened and the hot, hard length being forced down his throat. Satoshi swallowed instinctively, the muscles of his throat working as he fought the choke reaction, letting the cock pump in and out of his mouth, between his lips. His involuntary tears, the red flush infusing his pale cheeks, only urged the other on.

“Swallow me,” his demon said savagely, commanding or begging, the two undistinguishable in the moment. There was no gentleness in the hand gripping his head, threading his hair through long fingers, only glorious strength.

Satoshi struggled to obey, body overloaded with sensation as the hand still touching him resumed its motions, stroking his swollen length harder, almost painfully. His throat worked convulsively, sucking the hard cock down faster and even deeper. He heard a tortured groan of delight and then a flood of hot semen filled the back of his throat, Satoshi frantically swallowing the salty and bitter fluid.

Moments later he was writhing on the sheets, traces of come still on his lips, his eyes fluttering shut in the haze of lust and desire as unrelenting stroke after stroke drove him to climax. His dangerous lover’s other hand reached down, caressing his balls before suddenly applying pressure. The sensations were sharp and violent and intensely erotic.

“Remember me now, Satoshi? Tell me if you do. Tell me.”

Satoshi began to shiver long moments before his body actually released, unable to bear the excruciating tension. His hips bucked as he held his breath, the explosion of pleasure burning through his body, and then he was coming hard—a tight, fast, crushing event that lasted for a few pounding heartbeats.

His lover didn’t stop his tormenting strokes, his hand slick with seed, until Satoshi cried out again brokenly, panting and shivering in the last waves of his pleasure. It was defeat and recognition; it was a welcome.

“Krad!”

* * *

A/N: I wrote all this while listening to D.N. Angel soundtrack, especially the character theme Rakuen – Fanatic (Heaven – Fanatic). The DNAngel OST is worth checking out, lots of interesting and intense music on there. Krad's theme is so intentionally dark and disturbing, it fits him perfectly. Anyway, **please review**!


End file.
